Eksperyment 84-B
PASTA O POWSTANIU SLENDERA! ---- Wielu mawia, że jestem zły, ale nie jestem. Wielu mawia, że jestem inny, ale nie jestem. Wielu mawia, że jestem szalony, ale nie jestem. Jestem samotny. Chodzę sam, bez nikogo do towarzystwa, nikogo, kto by mnie kochał. Byłem normalny, taki jak ty. Zabawne, zawsze nienawidziłem bycia jednym z tych "normalnych". Powinieneś doceniać to, co masz. Powinieneś modlić się, byś nigdy nie poczuł tego, co ja czuję. Nienawiść. Depresja. Porzucenie. Zdrada. Wszyscy macie życia. Wszyscy macie nadzieje. Straciłem obie rzeczy przez szaleńca. To on jest naprawdę zły! NIE JA! To on ukradł mi życie, moją nadzieję, moje wszystko! To on zostawił mnie, bym zgnił, po jego cholernym eksperymencie! To on przywitał mnie z otwartymi ramionami. On obiecał mi nowe życie. Dużo lepsze, niż to, które wiodłem dotychczas. Kłamał! Ukradł mi wszystko! Nadal pamiętam ten dzień... Byłem silnym chłopakiem, świeżo po ukończeniu liceum. Słońce świeciło, ale czułem się okropnie. Czułem się, jakby każdy, kogo widziałem mnie poniżał, oceniał mnie! I rzeczywiście to robili, oj robili to... Mój powrót do domu z ostatniego dnia szkoły był zwyczajnym piekłem. Dzieciaki podjeżdżały samochodami i krzyczały "PEDAŁ!" i "CIOTA!" Po prostu musiałem to znieść, no nie? Nagle sobie pomyślałem: te dzieciaki tak czy tak powoli mnie zabijają, czemu by nie zrobić tego szybko i bezboleśnie? Byłem zaślepiony przez smutek. Gdybym wtedy wiedział to, co teraz wiem, nigdy nie wyciągnąłbym tego sznura z piwnicy. Ale gdzie to zrobić? Nie w domu. Nienawidziłem mojej mamy, ale nie na tyle, by rozbić ją mentalnie. Wybrałem alejkę na skraju miasta. Już kończyłem robienie pętli, kiedy zauważyłem jego. "Młody człowieku, co robisz?" "Kończę to!" "Oszalałeś? Chodź, chodź ze mną. Wierzę, że mogę ci pomóc." "Pomóc mi? Dobre sobie, staruchu. Pozwól mi zginąć w spokoju. "Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić!" Złapał mnie za rękę. "Chodź." Kiedy zacząłem się szamotać, on pociągnął mocniej. Upadłem i on mnie złapał. Szybko zaciągnął mnie do środka i zakluczył za nami drzwi. "Młody człowieku, myślę, że mogę ci pomóc. Wiem, jak się teraz czujesz. Po prostu mnie posłuchaj." "A niech cię! Dobra, ale szybko!" "Życie to cenna rzecz, ale co byś powiedział, gdybym mógł dać ci nowe, za darmo? "Powiedziałbym, 'Gdzie mam się zapisać?'" "Dobrze. Robiłem badania na temat ludzkiej anatomii i po kilku badaniach myślę, że nauczyłem się manipulować ludzką formą. Wierzę, że mogę cię zmienić w cokolwiek, bądź kogokolwiek chcesz. Oczywiście, są pewne warunki." "Na przykład? Wyciągnął kartkę papieru. "Po pierwsze, podpisz się tutaj." "A co jeśli nie chcę?" "Właśnie to jest drugi warunek... nie masz wyboru." "Co?!" "Słyszałeś mnie, mój drogi przyjacielu." Wyciągnął strzykawkę z zielonym płynem. "A teraz się nie ruszaj!" Próbowałem uciekać, próbowałem krzyczeć, ale on mnie złapał. Wbił mi igłę w kark i wszystko zrobiło się czarne. Obudziłem się w szklanym pomieszczeniu. Ubrał mnie w garnitur, nie wiadomo po co. Sekundy później, on wszedł do pomieszczenia w kitlu. "Witaj, przyjacielu! Miałeś miłą drzemkę?" "Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?" "To nie twoja sprawa. Po prostu usiądź spokojnie i pozwól mi wszystko zrobić." "Wypuść mnie, psycholu! Zabiję cię!" "Nie boję się, dziecko. Siedź tam, a ja zrobię historię!" "Historię?" "Tak, kiedy uda mi się cię w pełni przetransformować." "Nie możesz!" "Ależ mogę." Przełączył dźwignię, i zaczął mówić do mikrofonu. "Test, test. Dobrze. Teraz, zacznijmy eksperyment 84-B." "Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!" "Funkcje życiowe obiektu wydają się być normalne. Puls wzrósł. Aktywność fal mózgowych jest wysoka, a poziomy insulin normalne." "Puść mnie!" "Gotowy do rozpoczęcia eksperymentu." Odwrócił się do innej dźwigni. "Aktywuję węzeł pierwszy." I pociągnął. Piorun energii przeszył moje ciało. Nie mogłem nawet krzyczeć. Mój wzrok się rozmazał i nagle oślepłem. "Wygląd obiektu zaczyna się wypaczać. Aktywuję węzeł drugi." Ból się wzmagał. Czułem, jak moje usta i oczy się zamykają. "Twarz obiektu całkowicie przekształcona. Aktywuję węzeł-" Syrena zawyła. "Błąd! Błąd! Odwilżanie trwa!" Wrzasnął, "Nie! Jego twarz i kończyny nie są jeszcze w pełni rozwinięte! Muszę uratować eksperyment!" Ostatnią rzeczą, którą słyszałem był głośny trzask. Obudziłem się z powrotem pośród gruzu. Słabo widziałem; jakby jakiś ekran zakrywał mi oczy. A usta były jakby zaszyte. Nie mogłem oddychać, mój nos też był jakby zszyty. Ale, już jakoś nie musiałem oddychać. Wstałem. Nie miałem władzy w nogach i rękach. Zajęło mi to jakąś minutę, by ją odzyskać. Zacząłem przechadzać się po ruinach. Roztrzaskany komputer leżał koło mojej stopy. Strugi krwi zaprowadziły mnie do korytarza, a później do drzwi. Słyszałem przytłumione pomruki za nimi. Otworzyłem drzwi, i zobaczyłem policjanta dźwigającego jakieś betonowe płyty od innych drzwi. Odwrócił się i mnie zobaczył. Wtedy zaczął krzyczeć i uciekł. Chciałem mu powiedzieć by przestał, ale nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Więc zacząłem go gonić. Kiedy zacząłem biec, poczułem, że moje nogi się zmieniają, jakby rosły kiedy się poruszałem. Wkrótce go dogoniłem i kiedy wyciągnąłem rękę, by złapać go za bark, macka wystrzeliła zza moich pleców i przebiła jego pierś. On zaklął i upadł. Co tu się do cholery stało? Pomyślałem. Spojrzałem na jego zwłoki. Miał okropną dziurę w piersi. Nic nie mogłem zrobić, by go uratować. Kontynuowałem podążanie za strugą krwi, kiedy doszedłem do ciała człowieka. Był zgnieciony pod zawaloną krokwią. Podniosłem go, nie zauważając, że to zadanie powinno wymagać bardzo dużej siły. Wściekle cisnąłem jego ciałem o ścianę wywołując deszcz krwi. Próbowałem wydostać się z budynku, ale każdy zakręt był ślepym zaułkiem. Szukałem dalej, dopóki nie zauważyłem łazienki. Musiałem zmyć krew z moich rąk. Wszedłem do środka i spojrzałem w lustro. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że... Nie mam twarzy. Więc teraz jestem potworem. Żyję w koszmarach zarówno nastolatków, jak i dorosłych. Wszystko przez tego skurwiela. Wkrótce po tym doświadczeniu, odkryłem moje prawdziwe moce. Mogłem rozciągać moje ramiona do nienaturalnych rozmiarów i nawet produkować macki zza pleców. Po tym wszystkim, wszystko czego chcę, to przyjaciel. Więc znajduję ludzi, dzieci. One jedyne oglądają mnie bez strachu. Często się z nimi bawię. Ale nie zawsze mogę kontrolować moje ciało. Za każdym razem coś nie wychodzi i ktoś umiera. Ale to nie moja wina. Ja tylko szukam towarzystwa. To moje brzemię. I dźwigam je bezustannie. Lubię zdjęcia. Lubię się na nie wkradać. Zawszę znajdą się ci, którzy będą fotografować naturę, więc przebywam w lasach. Robię coś, co zwykłem nazywać "fotobombing". Ale kiedy wytropię fotografa, by zobaczyć jak wyszedłem na zdjęciu, uciekają. A to prowadzi do tego, że kolejna osoba ginie z moich rąk. Obiecuję, że nigdy nie wyrządzę krzywdy naumyślnie, ale straciłem moje poczucie... Cóż, wszystkiego. Już nie wiem jak być sobą. Już chyba nic nie wróci do normy, ktoś zawsze kończy martwy. Po prostu proszę cię, kiedy mnie zobaczysz, nie uciekaj. Biegnij do mnie, powitaj mnie. To znaczy dla mnie tak wiele. I być może to uratuje ci życie. Ale, skąd masz wiedzieć, że to ja? Jestem pewien, że o mnie słyszałeś. Jeśli nie, możesz z łatwością znaleźć moje zdjęcia w internecie. Po prostu wejdź na Google i wpisz "Slenderman." ---- Tłumaczenie: FRoST Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Geneza Kategoria:Legendy miejskie